Lily Potter and the Necromancer
by the filth mizer
Summary: A new generation -Canon new generation characters used- , a necromancer, and a duo of the unlikeliest allies--can Lily Luna Potter survive her first year at Hogwarts? Contains Lily Luna/Scorpius/Rose. *first chapter published/undergoing beta*
1. Chapter 1

**Lily Potter And the Necromancer  
Passage One  
Meeting the Scorpion and the Dragon**

--

"Lily! Keep your excitement down, you might break through the car roof and not have to use a broom!" a dark haired boy said with a grin to his reddish-brown younger sister. His green eyes glittered in laughter, much like Harry's whenever he was happy or in the presence of his many friends.

Hugo and Rose were looking outside the windows in the back of the van, squeezing Lily in between them. However, since Lily could not keep her excitement about being a first year to Hogwarts, Hugo and Rose looked clearly uncomfortable at the auburn girl bouncing up and down in her seat. It felt as if the small van was even smaller, and Lily was the one to blame for it.

It took a couple of minutes, but Lily found Hugo and herself the only ones left in the vehicle. Harry was looking at his daughter chanting "Are we there yet?" and was clearly smiling at the fact that Hugo was trying hard not to lose his patience with his cousin.

"Blimey, Lily, get out of the car already, we're here!" the redhead called.

Lily blinked. "We are? But this … this is like the neighborhood near Uncle Dudley's house!" she said. "Hey, Daddy, are we going over to Uncle's house? I want to beat my cousins at football!"

"No, your Mum wants us to get the supplies and get them ready for next Monday," Harry said, smiling. "Now, let's get out of the car shall we? We need to make a stop for the Lou first before we get to Diagon Alley."

"Okay, Daddy," a defeated Lily spoke up, as Harry moved out of the way as Lily and Hugo jumped out of the van. Apparently, Ginny was trying to get Rose to look up from what she was reading from a stack of papers. It seemed that she was entirely engrossed in her own world and was not about to surrender to reality anytime soon. Lily and Hugo followed after the others, followed by a very cheery, yet exhausted Harry. The two youngest of cousins were talking excitedly about which House they would be in, both hoping to be placed into Gryffindor the most. They both agreed it would be nice for a change in the family if they were placed into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

However, Slytherin was left with mere frowns by the two. Harry sighed. Slytherin was not at all that bad—perhaps misunderstood—but not at all that bad. Surely he saw some fellow Housemates agreeing with the Deatheaters, even if he could not remember their exact names. He saw some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws agreed to what the Deatheaters were doing back in the day of going after the Deathly Hallows. Everyone was equal in good and bad deeds. To him, now, Harry thought that there was never a good or bad House in the boarding school for witches and wizards. After all, Draco had proved himself to be okay, and maybe a possible friend—however, the two were distant, but rather friendly acquaintances.

After all, it was in Draco's best interest to continue the virtues of Purebloods, even if he was taking out the need to become Deatheaters, to worship Voldemort and the need to hate "Mudbloods".

Even Professor Snape proved himself in the end, Harry thought with pride of Snape's endless loyalty to Headmaster Dumbledore and the endless love Snape had for his mother.

"You're forgetting that James was Sorted into Ravenclaw," Harry said with a smile. "And about Slytherin… Albus had asked me about that last year."

"I think that was a mistake on the Sorting Hat's part for Sorting James," Lily said. "All James ever does are pranks!"

Harry smiled. "I think it never made a mistake. He had so many traits of Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw within him that the Sorting Hat was so confused. James is a sneaky and brave boy, but he came up with all his plans with his brain. I think that is telling you that there is more to a person than what you see on the outside," he said to Lily and Hugo.

"I guess it is," Lily said, quietly.

"What did Albus ask you?" Hugo asked, his eyes filled with wonder at his uncle.

"He wondered what I would think of him, if he was ever Sorted into Slytherin," Harry said.

"And what did you tell him, Daddy?" Lily asked.

Albus turned around and grinned, while Harry grinned at him and waved. "I told him that I would love him the same as when he wasn't yet in Hogwarts," Harry said as he looked down at Lily and Hugo, his smile broadened as he looked down at his daughter and nephew. Their eyes were filling up with pride and reassurance. Lily's hazel eyes glittered with happiness the same way Harry's did.

"But what if _I'm_ in Slytherin," said Hugo as he looked up at Harry.

"Your mother and father would feel the same as I am. As long as you don't act like Mr. Malfoy when he was younger, I'm sure your parents will respect you and the Hat's decision," Harry said.

Hugo smiled. "Thanks, Uncle Harry," he said as he looked towards his aunt whom was taking out her wand now that everyone was inside the bar. The witches and wizards looked at him and grinned, waved and nodded their heads at Ginny and himself in respect. Ginny and Harry smiled and waved back, like the modest adults they grew up to be. Hugo and Lily had pushed through Albus, James and Rose on their was to Ginny, just to watch as the brick wall parted and left Diagon Alley in their field of vision.

As usually it was filled with many people wearing velvety looking cloaks and pointed hats. To them, the family looked like outsiders as they walked through the lone street filled with shops for magical supplies. It still fascinated Harry to no end how a place so well hidden could be crowded. It also fascinated the dark haired wizard how Muggles could never find such a place even if they walked through the shop right outside the entrance which was filled almost everyday with British citizens dressed in cloaks and pointed hats. He watched as Lily and Hugo took in now that they were a little taller, in depth, the long alley way filled with shops for school.

"So crowded," Lily said in awe.

"Yeah…" Hugo said.

"Come along, now, we need to get started on shopping for Lily and Hugo," Ginny called from the front of the group.

"So how should we split this up?" Harry asked as he looked at his red-haired wife, referring to the kids.

"I'll go with the older ones, while you go with Lily and Hugo. I have a feeling Olivander wanted to see you again. It's been a long time since Albus, Rose and James gotten their wands, you know," Ginny said with a wink. With that, Harry was left with the little ones.

"So, what's first on the list?" he asked the two eleven year olds.

"Robes," Hugo answered.

Harry pushed the two forward in front of them, careful not to get the two children lost in the crowd of fast moving witches and wizards. "Well, come along then, off to get your uniforms," he said.

--

"What is next on the list, Hugo?" Harry asked his nephew, as he concluded Lily was daydreaming about wearing her uniform around Hogwarts. He turned back to look as Hugo read the list.

"Wands," Hugo said.

"That should be this way," Harry said gesturing to where Olivander's Wand Shop was. Everything was packed in two plastic bags, which have been magically altered to hold their purchased robes and other supplies they have gotten. They would need to go to the Madam Malkin's, Flourish and Blotts, and Eeylops Owl Emporium. However, wands were the first.

A white haired man, perhaps scrawny now stood behind the counter as Harry moved toward the counter. He poked the bell only to have the sales clerk look at him, and he gasped, finding familiar green eyes and deep dark hair that was rather tidy compared to the first time Harry stepped into the store. The man smiled as he came around the corner only to see two children with reddish hair looking up at him. One had lighter eyes than the other, and that was Hugo. The other had deeper shade of eyes and that was Lily.

Olivander smiled at them and then looked up at Harry.

"They your children, Harry?" he asked.

"Lily is, Hugo is my nephew, sir," Harry said with a smile.

Lily turned to look into the crystalline eyes of Olivander. The smile softened the wrinkles shown on the clerk's face of old age and made him look a bit younger. She smiled a small smile after acknowledging the fact that this adult friend of her father's was harmless like the rest of Harry's surviving friends.

"Ah, a Weasley how is your father and mother?" Olivander asked Hugo.

Hugo nodded. "My father's doing quite well actually. And yes, my mother is as well, always having her head in a cookbook in the kitchen or with some other book on the couch whenever she is at home," he said. "You know how she is, Rose is mostly like her."

"Ah, your sister how is your sister?"

"Quite well, sir. She's with Aunt Ginny."

"Ah, Harry, how is your wife?"

"Well, though exhausted since this morning," Harry said.

"Ah, stress to get supplies and beat the rush?" Olivander said.

Harry simply nodded.

Olivander smiled at Lily. "How are your brothers, Lily?" he asked.

"Rather well, sir. James is being his usual—mischievous self," Lily answered.

Olivander chuckled. "Ah, I see then, yes, yes. He is quite inspired by your Uncle George isn't he? Now, then, which one of you would like to try out wands first?" he said.

Hugo looked over at Lily. Harry looked down at Hugo and Lily. "I'll go," Lily said, determined.

"Very well," Olivander said. "The wand chooses its master. We might as well go with wands similar to that of your relatives first."

Lily nodded.

She picked one up, not bothering to hear Olivander telling her aloud what the contents of the wand, before she sent a box flying in mid air, only to hear a boy grunted in anguish. She heard the box fall with a soft thud.

Silvery-blonde hair fell down a grown man's back, tied with a black leather band. His gray eyes looked even more dangerous than his father's, more emotional. A man was walking without a walking stick, wearing greenish-black robes. He looked down to see his shorthaired son with darker gray eyes and blonde hair glaring straight at a reddish-brown haired girl who had yet to look in back of her.

Harry swallowed and smiled a small smile. "Draco… what a wonderful surprise," he said. "Is this Scorpius? James and Albus have told me all about him."

"Probably the opposite most likely of what I would say about him," Draco said, giving Harry a curt nod. "Your daughter is quite the show, hmm?"

Harry watched as Lily slowly turned around only to look at the two Malfoys standing there, looking at her. She gulped.

"The littlest Potter… how _charming_ to finally meet you," Draco said.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, I didn't mean to hit anyone… I was just"—she started. Draco let out a pale hand to stop her.

"It's no big deal, you are a first year, aren't you?" Draco asked. "Shall _we_ start _again_?"

Lily flushed from embarrassment and shook her head. "Allow me to start, sir," she said. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Indeed, likewise," he said. He gestured to his son, whom had picked up the box and walked over to his father. "And the boy?"

"A Weasley, Draco. His name is Hugo," Harry said. "He is my nephew."

Draco looked over at Hugo, narrowing his eyes. "Indeed you are, nice to meet you."

Hugo was immediately pushed close to Harry's side. It seemed that Ron had told Hugo the problems Draco caused for the Golden trio, and Hugo seemed to have wanted to tell Draco something of that relation. However, Hermione and Harry had already forgiven Draco, and it seemed Draco had to indeed work a bit harder and longer to win Ron's trust. "_Nice_ to meet _you_ _too_, Mr. Malfoy," Hugo finally said.

"This is my son, Scorpius Malfoy," Draco said simply and proudly to his son.

The blonde seemed to sneer at Hugo and Lily, winning the Malfoy boy no points. Suddenly, Lily did not feel guilty for accidentally hitting the Malfoy in the head, trying out a wand.

Sensing the tension in the air between the three children, Olivander looked down at Lily. "Could you give me back that wand, I doubt that was the right wand," he said. Lily lifted the wand to Olivander gently. She turned back to stare at Scorpius.

"I doubt you'll ever find yourself a wand," Scorpius spat at her, quietly. He merely received a smirk as Olivander gave her another wand to try out.

"There's always a try with a phoenix feather, you know," Lily said, getting a gasp from Hugo and a flash of surprise in Scorpius' eyes.

"That's exactly what it says in the contents," Olivander said. "Although it was from another phoenix than the one your father's gotten."

Lily nodded and proceeded to try the wand out, as Scorpius jumped to the side, gracefully. Wind blew about her as Lily outstretched her arm. A warm sensation from the wand jolted through hr body as if Lily, _herself_ was a phoenix. After the sensation lasted a few seconds, she felt as if she was renewed, and the wand had coincidentally caused a floral, ash smell.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at her as Lily tried it out.

"I think that this is it. It's made from lilies, the phoenix feather and a few other assortments. I think it goes well, don't you think?" Olivander asked toward the small girl, with a smile.

Lily slowly nodded as she gave the wand back to Olivander to package and ready for purchase. She sent a smirk in Scorpius' direction and Draco looked at Harry.

"It's only a package," Draco said.

Harry nodded.

Draco walked over to Olivander and gave the package to him. Olivander immediately seemed to unlock something with his wand, placing the package inside and placed Protection spells over it. Draco looked over at Harry and gave a curt nod before he placed a hand on Scorpius' back. "We shall see you all very soon," he said before the door closed behind him.

"That man is intimidating and his son as well," Hugo said.

Lily nodded in agreement. She looked over at Hugo.

"Well, Hugo, I believe it's your turn," she said with a smile.

"Perhaps you'll get used to them. I don't think they mean anything by it," Harry said. 'I don't think they mean any harm, especially Draco, now that…' he thought. 'Especially now that he changed.'

Lily and Hugo stared up at him.

--

Well that was a first. Hmmm… Scorpius is supposed to be a bit better than his father, but I suppose he was only thinking his father would appreciate him acting as he did to future schoolmates… I don't know…

See you all next chapter!

Yours truly,

Schuriscloa

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own _Harry Potter_. JK Rowling does. That includes the kids.

**Cross-posted to harrypotterfanfiction .com by Schuriscloa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Passage 2—  
**_Lily's Plan, Part I_

Harry, Hugo and Lily had stopped in front of the broomstick and Quidditch store, and Lily had spotted the new broom along with some athletic-looking girls. She looked at her and sighed, "We'll see".

Hugo had brought up after fumbling over his pecked finger from his newly bought owl, Pegwig, his birthday present he still has not received quite yet. Lily had given him a look, but Harry had stated the missing present was true. Hugo led his uncle into the store, leaving Lily to glare at the two, especially since Hugo was getting a broom and she—she was not.

She turned back to the display case along with the other girls, only to eventually wait awhile. Finally she was still standing there, alone, staring into the display case ignoring those of the customers whom have bought something quite like it.

A chime sounded and Lily heard footsteps stop.

Scorpius stopped in his tracks at the afternoon sun's reflection of deep auburn hair.

She was found staring at a broomstick in the window glass. Her eyes were in need of it.

She had heard many stories about her parents as Seekers. She was rather proud of them. She looked at the sleek pure white of it, radiating a sense of purity much like the name of the flower Lily was nicknamed after. However, instead of the regular, traditional white lily people often saw at funerals, Lily's personality was characterized as a Tiger Lily, a much happier species of the lily.

Her father had said, "We'll see" when she asked him about the broomstick and if she may have it when she perfected her flying. It was one of only five of its kind that was available and Lily was certainly determined to win it fair and square—of course, quickly as possible. She sighed as she remembered that Harry was buying Hugo a broom quite like the Snow Sweeper, however its cousin—the Glacier Glider, which was of, sleek icy blues.

It was all because her father forgot to buy a gift for Hugo.

She sighed just thinking about the face Hugo would display when he looked at the neatly wrapped broomstick in his hands.

Yep, Lillian Luna Potter was indeed jealous. Jealous of her equally overlooked cousin, Hugo. Though she was quite happy for him, since he had more opportunities or areas to show his parents what he could do than his father did when he was Hugo's age.

"You look sad, Potter," said a voice Lily recognized and with that she noticed the sleek blonde, pointed features and those silvery eyes she had begun to despise—much like her father did when he was her age. Much like her mother did. However, back then, they had despised Draco. However, it was rather strange for a Malfoy to speak of something so obvious, something that was not well hidden on Lily's face.

"Huh? I'm not sad! I'm _happy_!" Lily said.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. He was unconvinced.

"Happy about what, exactly, Potterette?" he asked walking to a space next to her. He was a few feet away still, as if Lily had some disease.

"I'm happy that my cousin Hugo is getting what he wants and _deserves_," Lily sniffed spotting the wrapped package in Scorpius' hand.

Scorpius smirked, noticing Lily had eyed the package in his hand. "Midnight Glider," he said eying Lily's questioning look.

"A cousin of the Glacier Glider I presume?" Lily asked.

"Sleek black with a few shades of deep sapphire," Scorpius answered giving the description of his broom. "The tail end giving off a slight bluish hue."

Lily grinned. "I think you should have gone with the Snow Sweeper," she said.

Scorpius' expression was rather comical as he tried to keep his face from contorting into an ugly grimace.

"Potter, why would you _ever_ think I would go for that pansy of a broom?" he asked, his expression changed to an incredulous face.

Lily shrugged.

Scorpius looked at her as Lily looked at the display case.

Lily fought the urge to cry out of jealousy. Especially since, yet again, a Malfoy got what he wants. Sure, some things from the past never change. Maybe this was one of them?

She did not realize a tear dropping down her cheek when Scorpius handed her his handkerchief. He was looking the other direction as if it was no big deal and Lily hesitantly looked at the piece of cloth. She was looking at him as if to say 'am-I-tearing' or rather 'is there something on my face'?

"Here…you're tearing," Scorpius said pushing the handkerchief further in Lily's face.

"No I'm not!" Lily said turning back to the display case taking hold of the handkerchief offered to her. She glared as Scorpius looked at her with a smug smile on his face. In the reflection, Lily found out she hated how the Malfoy was correct. She was tearing. She was crying. Over something she cannot have that she wants very much and standing next to her was a Malfoy that got everything he ever wanted. He got everything that he dreamt of.

And yet, Lily only got maybe a quarter of the things she wanted.

Silence developed between them and a woman walked up to them. Her facial features resembled Daphne Greengrass, however she looked quite younger and rather delicate. She smiled at the two, despite Lily being a Potter. A very smug Draco Malfoy followed putting a hand on Astoria's shoulder as he looked down with his silvery eyes at Scorpius and Lily.

"Ah, so it seems we met up with you again, Miss Potter," Draco said, trying to sound polite as he could.

Astoria glanced at Draco with a disciplinary stare and smiled down at the redhead.

"I see you have met my son. So, you must be Lillian Luna Potter. Of course you were named after those whom your father knew," Astoria said, politely.

Lily could not help but feel a small curve of her lips broaden into that of a smile. It seemed that Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass had more experience with meeting those whom she had a grudge for years. The question is—was her mother on the list of those Astoria had a grudge on?

"Yes, I am Lillian Luna Potter. You may call me Lily for short," the eleven-year old redhead said to Astoria. "My mother is Ginevra Weasley."

"Of course, how could I forget," Astoria said. "This is your first year?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You must be extremely excited. I heard a number of stories from Draco about your father. To tell you the truth, Draco told me stories about your father and how he was his rival."

Lily smiled. "Indeed the same for my Dad. He spoke of the second war too and how they both sort of helped one another," she said, following the exquisite manners of the pureblood witch in front of her.

Astoria smiled at her son. "You indeed found yourself quite a friend, Scorpius," she said ruffling her son's hair.

Scorpius and Lily had opposite feelings toward that statement.

"_Mum!_" Scorpius grumbled.

Lily grinned, still holding Scorpius' handkerchief.

"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy, I see you have finally met my daughter," Harry spoke up leaving the store.

Astoria smiled down at Lily with a well-mannered smile tugging on her painted lips. "Indeed I have. She is quite a charming child," she said. "Care to dine with us, Mr. Potter?"

Hugo blinked. "What about Aunt Ginny?" he asked.

Harry smiled. "I'd say she would be getting the others to go to lunch with her. So, I guess that leaves us to accept the offer," he said smiling at Astoria. He had adapted Dumbledore's mysterious, yet polite smile.

Draco nodded his head at Harry.

"Well, we can show you the place then," Astoria said. "We've been quite open-minded since the war."

Draco gave an apologetic smile at Harry, but was immediately elbowed by Astoria.

Hugo, Scorpius and Lily trailed behind the three parents looking at one another incredulously.

"I thought they hated each other!" Hugo said.

"'Tis must be awkward," Lily agreed.

"For once I agree," Scorpius agreed, thrice.

"Oh well, I'm kinda hungry," Lily said.

---

Throughout lunch the kids watched their parents socialize with credulously. Was it Astoria whom changed Draco for the better besides the war? No one knew, not even Draco's son whom was tightening his grip on the wrapped broom, he was showing off to Lily and Hugo to cover up the fact they were eavesdropping.

"What are Horcruxes?" Lily asked.

"That point of the story was told by my father," Scorpius said. "It's not meant for a bedtime story."

"Well, my parents certainly told me about them, gave me a fright when I was younger," Hugo said with a dignified expression on his face.

Lily smirked at that. "You still have nightmares, Hugo."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. Indeed, he was now starting to think Lily had some Slytherin traits. Especially when it was Lily herself whom thought of the cover up to eavesdrop on the kids' parents.

Hugo felt himself turn red. "But, not as much!" he added.

"Sure, sure," Lily said with a smug look on her face. She started fiddling around in her pockets taking out some money. She counted up the coins and paper money in her hand and grinned.

"What are you doing?" Hugo asked, hissed.

"I'm thinking of buying the Snow Sweeper with my own allowance," Lily said.

"What?!"

Scorpius smirked. He was starting to really think Lily would be a great Slytherin, now. "She meant what she just said, Weasley," he sneered.

Hugo glared at him.

"Well, if my father can't buy me the Snow Sweeper, and I earned all that cash from chores and slaving for my brothers—then perhaps, I simply will have to buy it myself," Lily said, casually, with a shrug.

Hugo paled. "You just can't do that. You're _eleven years old_ what if you somehow come across Knockturn Alley?" he asked. "What would you do then? Lot's of wizards and witches disappear in that place and never come back!"

"Well, why don't you come with me and protect me like the big brother of a cousin you said you are?" Lily said with a sly grin.

"You'll need a guide," Scorpius spoke up. Sneaking around Diagon Alley without his parents seemed to be even more interesting than sticking around to hear the rest of the adults' conversation. "But it comes with a price."

Lily looked at Scorpius. "What would that be," she asked the Malfoy.

"You'll have to go with me to Knockturn Alley," Scorpius said with a smirk.

Hugo gulped. "Say no to it, Lily. You're going to get in trouble!" he said.

"Oh quit complaining. What is the harm? I mean we're going to stick together aren't' we?" Lily said. Scorpius nodded.

"But if you haven't noticed, we cannot use our wands!"

"You've forgotten that I am the sibling of pranksters and a niece of a master prankster," Lily said with a smile. "What can be the harm about a little non-magical technique?"

"You're not saying…" Hugo said.

"Muggle pranks can be quite useful if you watched enough movies," Lily said. "However, what is more important… is this…" She opened her small knapsack to show a little of the shimmering fabric.

Hugo's eyes widened as Scorpius' eyebrows rose. "Bloody hell, where did you get that?" Hugo said in a harsh whisper.

Lily zippered her knapsack shut.

"Well, after awhile of finding missing underwear that your siblings used for pranks, well you kind of get a little tired of it and you want revenge. Let's just say that I will be quite ready for Hogwarts… if you know what I mean," Lily said.

"You got the Map too I suppose?" Hugo accused.

Lily smiled. "That I will have to ask nicely for," she said.

Hugo groaned.

Scorpius looked bewildered at Lily. Was she really liked this after those insufferable times of getting a first impression of her?

Lily looked at Hugo and Scorpius. "Now, I know the perfect plan to do this in the time frame our parents will need to finish eating their lunch," she said. She gestured the boys to move their chairs closer to hers and she whispered while looking in awe at the broomstick Scorpius had uncovered.

* * *

**To be continued...  
Disclaimer: **I have not ownage over Harry Potter :. JK Rowling does.  
Will be beta-ed soon... once I remind my beta. Dx


End file.
